My Girl
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: A fun, little one shot of Kurt and Rachel gushing about their first times to each other during their first movie night after making up. I hope you like it


**A/N: ok, so just I really want this scene to happen but I doubt it ever will so I decided to write it instead. I know it's really random but I almost love the hummelberry moments more than the klaine moments…almost. Anyways I hope you enjoy  
>lessthanthree<br>katie **

"_Rachel! Did I forget about a date because I swear there was nothing on the crazy, cat calendar, thing? I can be ready in ten minutes." _

"_Sorry Finn, she's mine tonight. We need to catch up. Come on Rach, I got the ice cream and the Wizard Of Oz all ready to go."_

"_Uhg, I missed you, Kurt. Bye Finn."_

Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up to his room. He truly was glad to have her back. They hadn't had an ice cream, gossip, movie, and scheming night in a long time. Blaine was a decent substitute but his boyfriend couldn't come over every night and sometimes he just needed his girl. He closed the door to his room so they could have privacy, something he wasn't allowed to do with Blaine.

"_Ok, I have to tell you something."_

"_I'm all ears, Miss Berry."_

"_Finn and I finally consummated our love."_

"_Really? Oh my god, Rachel! That's just….wow. You know, I'm glad one of us got him, I mean I always thought it would be me but I'm glad it was you…I'm kidding, I'm kidding, calm down. Was it good, because if it was good them I'm so happy for you and if it wasn't then I stand by what I said about you being too good for him."_

"_No, no, it was actually pretty amazing."_

"_So he wasn't as bad as Santana made him out to be?"_

"_Not at all. My theory is that he really didn't want to be with her so he wasn't really trying but he definitely tried with me."_

"_Yeah? Were there like flowers and candles and…_

"_ALL THAT JAZZ!"_

"_JINX."_

"_Fine, fine, you win Berry."_

"_As I always do. But no it wasn't all fancy or anything, just simple but that's kinda what made it so great. I think it made it better. Finn's kinda a simple guy so it just felt like him, you know what I mean?"_

"_Yeah. It's like sometimes all you need is the other person. Like all the candles and roses can heighten all the anticipation and anxiety and pressure to make it perfect but just being with that special boy is what makes it special."_

"_Kuuuurt?"_

"_What?"_

"_You, uh…seem to have a lot of….insights into this. Care to share."_

"_There's nothing to share."_

"_Don't lie to me Hummel. We just got on good terms again and I don't want to have to cut you out again for not actively participating in gossip time so spill."_

"_If I remember correctly it was me that cut you out but anyways, I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Kurt, you're blushing. Come on, please tell me. I am your best friend again after all."_

"_Ok, but Rachel I'm serious about this, you cannot tell anyone. This isn't some little thing ok. This isn't something we're going to hang over each other's heads. It's strictly off limits and I'm only telling you because it was amazing and I need someone to gush about it with or else I might explode."_

"_So I was right!"_

"_Yes, yes, you were right. After opening night we went back to his house because his parents were away and he made love to me and it was incredible."_

"_Wait, after opening night? That's when Finn and I did it."_

"_Oh for heaven's sake, why can't we ever do things on our own? We crushed on Finn together, we crushed on Blaine together, we're going to New York together. I'm never getting rid of you am I?"_

"_Maybe Miss Pillsbury was right, maybe we should start dating."_

"_Sorry Rach but after having all of Blaine I'm not so sure you could ever satisfy me."_

"_KURT! Oh my god. I've never heard you talk like this before. What has that prep boy done to you?"_

"_He made me not ashamed of expressing my sexuality."_

"_Awwwwww, Kurtsie. You have no idea how happy I am for you."_

"_Thank-you, Rachel. I'm happy for you too."_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_I suppose."_

"_Was it weird afterwards? Like did you feel awkward around him?"_

"_A little but it was nothing that made me regret anything or that really changed anything. I think I just blushed more, if that's even possible. It was only like that for a day or two though. Was it weird with Finn?"_

"_Kinda. I think he didn't know how to act. I just wanted everything to be the same but I think he thought it should be different but he didn't really know in what way so sometimes he would be really distant but then other times he would get really affectionate. It's all good now though." _

"_That sounds like Finn. You know, the bumbling idiot type."_

"_But he's my bumbling idiot and I kinda love that about him."_

"_Yeah, I can see how it's endearing."_

"_Oh my god, it's so endearing. Afterwards, all I wanted was to cuddle and fall asleep with him but he didn't know if he should sleep on the floor or if he should drive me home or if he should put pj's on and he looked so confused and scared that he would say the wrong thing. It was so sweet and cute and I just wanted to hug him and never let him go."_

"_That sounds like him. Blaine decided to attach himself to me. I didn't think he would ever let go."_

"_That sounds like Mr. Warbler. He already hangs off your every word, it's not surprising that he'd hang off you naked, sweaty body too."_

"_RACHEL!"_

"_Calm down."_

"_Do you really think he hangs off my every word?"_

"_Are you kidding? That boy is crazy about you. He thinks you're the epitome of life."_

"_I think he is too." _

"_Oh I know. We all know. We all kinda think it's sweet and sicking at the same time….ok can I ask you something else?"_

"_I suppose."_

"_You said that Blaine made love to you so does that mean you bottomed?"_

"_Is this really necessary information?"_

"_Yes. I want to know if it hurt because it hurt me and I can only imagine it would be worse for you."_

"_Ummm, yeah, I bottomed and it hurt more than I ever imagined but Blaine made it better."_

"_He made it worth it?"_

"_So worth it."_

"_Do you think you guys'll switch?"_

"_I honestly hadn't thought about it. I think we just fall naturally into those roles. He likes taking care of me and I'm kinda timid when it comes to that sorta stuff so I think it just works well that way. I'm sure eventually we'll try it the other way, you know just to try but I'd be happy to just do that for the rest of my life."_

"_The rest of your life? You think you guys will last?"_

"_I feel like I should be offended by that."_

"_No, I didn't mean anything bad by it but, I mean, you are going to be away from him next year."_

"_We'll get through it. Are you going to try with Finn?"_

"_I don't know. Now that there's no football, there's a better chance of him coming with us and going to a smaller college in the city. I know he's thinking of working for your dad though. I'm not sure I want to try the long distance thing. I love him so much and we both know I get a little crazy and I'm scared it'll be too hard on me and that we'll be fighting and I just don't want to hate him, you know? If I break up with him before we go then I can look back on us and see how happy we were and how amazing he is. I think he deserves that."_

"_That's probably the most selfless and thoughtful thing I've ever heard you say."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Ok, I have a question for you. What happened to waiting until you were twenty five or did you win a Tony and not tell me because if you did Berry, then we're back on nonspeaking terms?"_

"_Honestly, I don't know. I guess the age thing was silly and naïve. I think it's more about the situation. It just felt right. Uggg this sounds so stupid._

"_No, I think you're right."_

"_Yeah? _

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok, good. This stuff is so hard to talk about. Either you come off sounding like a complete slut or like some cheesy romance novel." _

"_Well, I always preferred reading."_

"_Me too. And anyways, I guess even if we don't last I'm always going to be glad that he was my first."_

"_I can't even imagine Blaine not being my first. He's been my first everything. It would seem incomplete otherwise." _

"_That's soooo cute."_

"_I'm glad you find my sex life cute."_

"_Oh I'm not saying that, after knowing Blaine wears those tight, white, boxer briefs I'm sure there is nothing cute about it."_

"_Why do you know what kind of underwear MY boyfriend wears?"_

"_When he got drunk at my party his belt came off at some point, I can't remember why, and his pants kept sliding down."_

"_How do you remember this?"_

"_I liked what I saw, must have stuck."_

"_Oh dear lord! I knew this conversation was a bad idea."_

"_I don't know? I had a pretty good time."_

"_Ok well I think I've had enough sharing for one evening. I'm pressing play."_

"_Fine, fine."_

They curled up together on Kurt's bed, Rachel resting against his side with her head on his shoulder. They hadn't done this in a while and although Kurt had been furious with the girl not twenty four hours earlier, it had been all forgotten now. They fell into the comfortable routine of half watching and half commentating on the movie and Kurt could see an image appear of them cuddled up in his dorm next year doing exactly the same after a stressful day of classes. He knew their conversation would remain between the two of them. For everything Rachel was, she wasn't malicious and Kurt knew she had learned her lesson about stabbing friends in the back. He was so thankful for this, to have his girl back, to have someone other than Blaine because although Blaine was incredible, he could never be his everything. That would simply be too much for anyone. He was happy they talked though. He knew it was silly and immature probably a little degrading to what he had shared with Blaine but being able to tell someone about it seemed to make the night more real. He sighed happily as Rachel started one of her trademark rants about how she would be perfect for the remake and rested his head against hers, tuning her out completely and just enjoying the company as always.


End file.
